


Picture This

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a dick, Gen, Uriel is always grumpy, actor!Castiel, paparazzo!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs pictures and Castiel is the perfect target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean shook his head as he watched the gathering paparazzi. They were all standing by the front door of the hotel, huddled close against the cold as they waited for their target. Dean thought back to his first year on the job. He did the same thing. Stay by the door, do whatever you can to get their attention. He laughed quietly to himself. Man he was such a newbie back then. 

After taking a hard drag off his cigarette he climbed off the hood of his car and grabbed his camera. He knew that most celebrities left through the front doors no matter what. He felt bad for them when they did that too. It could get pretty nasty. But not this guy. This celeb was too smart to do that. Which was why Dean knew to head to the back door.

Sneaking past the oblivious paparazzi was easy since they were all focused on the doors. He made his way to the back alley and looked around. Sure enough, a sleek, black car was parked and waiting. After just a few minutes the back door opened and a security guard stepped out. Dean ducked behind a dumpster so as not to be seen. He didn't want to get caught before he got what he came for. 

Looking around the corner of the dumpster he caught sight of him. Castiel Novak was really a sight to behold. He had messy black hair that always looked like he just rolled out of bed and blue eyes as deep as an ocean. He also looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days which made him look even better. Before Castiel could get away Dean shook his head to clear it. 

"Hey Novak!" He yelled as he jumped out into the open and snapped a picture. 

Castiel turned just in time to be blinded by the flash. 

Dean got quite a few pictures before Castiel's bodyguard came after him. He tried to run, dodging the massive hand that swiped at him only to run into some trash cans. He went down hard, slamming his shoulder into the pavement as he tried to protect his camera. He succeeded in keeping it safe but cursed loudly as he was yanked to his feet, held in place by the back of his shirt. 

"Let me go you dick!" He yelled as he tried to free himself. "Hey!" 

He cursed loudly as the camera was taken from him. 

"Not very smart are you?" The shorter man asked as he looked the camera over. 

"Smarter than the other guys," Dean said as he motioned toward the people waiting out front. 

The shorter man nodded with a smirk. "True, but you're still not that smart." 

Without warning he threw the camera to the ground with as much force as he could, stomping on it until it broke into pieces . Dean yelled for him to stop, fighting the hold on his shirt only to have the bigger man grab his arms. 

"You fucking suck!" Dean yelled as the man got in his face. Before the other man could respond he was interrupted. 

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" 

The man called Gabriel looked over his shoulder. "Dealing with a pest." 

"Back away from him," Castiel said as he stepped closer. Gabriel glared at Dean but obeyed. "Uriel," he said to the bigger man. "Let him go." 

"He could attack you." 

Dean froze under the gaze Castiel looked him over with. He almost wanted to look away with the strength of it. 

"He won't do anything. Let him go." 

Dean felt Uriel squeeze his arms once before releasing him, only taking a small step back. 

"Thanks," Dean mumbled as he rubbed the blood back into his limbs. He was sure he'd have bruises there tomorrow. 

"Son of a bitch." Dean looked down at his now broken camera and groaned. There was no way he could fix this one. 

"Serves you right," Gabriel growled. 

Dean glared and took a step towards him but was grabbed by the guard once more. 

"Uriel!" Castiel said angrily. "Let go of him now. Both of you go to the car." 

Gabriel looked shocked. "But--" 

"Now." Castiel interrupted with a harsh tone. 

Both men glared once more at Dean before walking away and leaving them alone. The air around them was tense and Dean wasn't quite sure what to do. He figured he might as well grab the wrecked camera and see what he could salvage. 

"Why do you do this?" Castiel's deep voice startled him and he looked into bright blue eyes. 

"Do what?" 

Castiel motioned to the broken camera. "Why do you take pictures like this? Why ruin people's privacy?" 

Dean shrugged. "It's not like I want to. I mean, I know this sucks for the people we follow but it pays the bills and keeps a roof over my head." He looked down sadly at the broken camera. "Or at least it did." 

"Don't you have another camera you can use?" 

Castiel actually felt for him....he didn't look like a bad guy. 

"No," Dean said as he picked it up. "I could only afford one. This job doesn't exactly pay the big bucks." 

Castiel watched the man in front of him as an idea formed in his head. "So you get more money when you get lots of pictures right?" 

"Yeah kind of.... We get paid by how many we bring in and the quality of them." 

Castiel grinned...that's exactly what he was hoping for. "I think I can help you out." 

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. Why would this guy want to help him? 

"How? Why would you want to?" 

"Well--" 

"Oh...um Dean." 

"Dean..." Castiel liked that name. "I want to help because you seem nice. You're doing your job and I can understand that." 

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number as Dean watched on. "Charlie? Hi it's Castiel. Look I have a favor to ask....my friend Dean is in need of a new camera and I was hoping you could help him out. Really? That's great thank you! Ok I'll talk to you later." 

He smiled as he hung up and Dean had to force his eyes off of it. 

"You're all set! Let me see your phone." 

Dean was stunned but handed his phone over. Castiel unlocked it and found his number. He quickly sent a text to Dean's phone before handing it back. 

"I sent you Charlie's address, just tell her who you are and she'll help you out." 

"Thanks but...I can't afford it." 

Castiel gave him another smile and Dean felt his heart flutter. "It's taken care of." 

"Um...well thank you...Mr. Novak." 

"Castiel...you can call me Castiel." 

Now it was Dean's turn to smile and Castiel felt his heart start to race. "Thank you...Cas." 

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted from the car. "We need to go!" 

Dean watched Castiel's face flit through different emotions before returning to normal. 

"He's right, I do need to leave." 

"What do you have planned?" Dean wasn't sure why he was asking. It wasn't any of his business. But Cas made him feel so comfortable he couldn't help it. 

"I have an interview with Jimmy Fallon." 

"Oh cool, I've seen his show. I'll keep an eye out for your interview." 

Castiel felt himself blush a little. The idea made him feel really good. "Great I--" 

"Castiel!" Gabriel shouted again. 

"Alright I'm coming!" He turned back to Dean and gave him a shy smile. "Well it was nice to meet you Dean," he said as he held out his hand. 

Dean shook it and immediately missed his touch. "You too Cas....and thank you." 

"You're welcome." He started to walk to the car when he suddenly stopped and walked back to Dean. "Look, if you want, I'd be happy to let you take a few pictures." 

"Really?" Dean asked hopefully. The thought of getting to see Cas more made his stomach do flips. 

Castiel nodded and smiled. "Yeah..." 

"Thanks Cas...I don't know what to say..." 

"Just give me a call when you have some free time and we can meet up." 

"I will..." 

Castiel gave him a bright smile and Dean felt like kissing him. "Ok great, then I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, see you..." 

Castiel walked to his car and climbed inside. Gabriel shut the door and scowled at Dean but Dean didn't notice or care. Castiel had rolled down his window and their eyes were locked. 

As the car drove away Dean felt like his head was spinning. Did all that really happen or was it just a dream? 

He could still feel Cas' hand against his and his camera was still in pieces. Yep, it really happened. 

Grabbing up the pieces he walked past the still waiting crowd. He felt bad for them. As he reached his car and put the camera in the trunk he laughed quietly to himself again. Who would have thought this could happen to him?


End file.
